Tutor
by Ziazan
Summary: Kiba isn't doing so well with Literature. And his mom says that he better get his grades up or else. So he goes to tutoring.
1. Chapter 1

Hey haven't written in awhile. I might be a little rusty so bear with me.

* * *

- For a few days now he had been debating on whether or not to go to the after school tutoring sessions. He's was having a lot of trouble in literature class, and his grades were slipping.

Kiba thought that he was a smart enough kid, but a D just wasn't exceptable with his mom. He had promised her he'd go on Monday.

"KIBA, what the HELL is with this D on your report card?"

"Mom, I-"

"Well you're gonna fix it or I might just be forced to get Akamaru neutered!"

Akamaru yelped.

A sigh was released, who it came from can be left to the imagination.

Well more like threatened. All things aside, it was now Thursday. He had to admit, he had a bad problem with his pride getting in the way of more important things.

As he walked down the hallway towards the library where the sessions were held, he waved to Ino who was on her way home. They'd been good friends since middle school and had even went out with her for awhile. However soon after he learned that Ino was a psychopath girlfriend. He had not dated since, and was partially traumatized by his two or three month experience with her. She waved back and went on her way thank the Lord. The last thing he needed was a lecture about how if he didn't try harder in life that he'd end up being the local hobo. He knew for a matter of fact that Konoha didn't have a local hobo. So take THAT Ino!

He dismissed his thoughts as he walked into the library. He went up to the front desk to ask about tutoring.

"Uh, I'm here for the tutoring sessions, where do they have them?" He asked.

The librarian nonchalantly looked up from her magazine,"...To the right."

"Thanks."

...

"HEY, you need to sign in first!"

Jeeze, why'd she have to yell? How the heck was he supposed to know you had to sign in first.

"...Sorry" he said through gritted teeth.

She just pursed her lips in a 'stupid-kid-I-hate-my-job-so-I'm-going to-take-it-out-on-you' kind of way.

Whatever. Kiba just wanted to get the tutoring over with.

While he walked over to the tutoring section, he noticed Shikamaru sitting at one of the tables. That couldn't be right, Shikamaru was one of the most intelligent people he knew...

"Hey! Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

"...Kiba, this is a library. Keep you voice down."

Kiba looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm tutoring for Math and Science."

"So that means you can help me with my Literature right?"

Shikamaru hadn't talked to Kiba in awhile, and had forgotten that he was an idiot who needed to be dealt with in a delicate manner.

"No Kiba, I'm only tutoring for Math and Science."

"Oh I see."

Kiba grimaced to himself. Now he would have to deal with some know it all.

At least Shikamaru didn't flaunt his genius.

Then he saw a girl with long blue hair. He'd seen her in the hallway a few times. So he walked up to her. Maybe she would be able to help him out.

"Hi."

The girl quickly closed her notebook and looked up at him startled.

"Oh, H-hi..." Awkward silence insued.

"So um, I need some help with Literature. Do you think you could help me out?"

She looked at him with her big pale eyes. To be honest they kind of freaked him out a bit.

Then she smiled.

"S-sure."

"Alright then" he placed his bag on the table and sat down.

"Let's get started then."


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically this guy who owns the place is leading his drunk friend down to the basement to trap him there until he starves." He looked at her with a contemplative look. Arms folded.

"In a nutshell y-yes."

"All that because of an insult, God what a jerk."

she chuckled "Y-yeah..."

This was Kiba's third tutoring session with Hinata. He was really grateful to her, she helped him raise his grades, which in turn kept Akamaru's baby maker in tact. It was also really nice to start seeing B's and C's instead of D's and E's on his assignments. It kept his overflowing confidence up.

"A-ah, you should write your own summary that you just c-came up with. It'll help you r-remember it. Let me get you a piece of paper."

"Thanks Hinata, being the great boy scout that I am, I usually bring my own paper. But today was an off day."

_I wonder if she would think it lame if I told her that I quit only a year ago..._

A grin spread across her face as she got a notebook out of her bag.

Showing a rare example of confidence, Hinata decided to add her two cents to his joke.

"I bet you have plenty of b-badges too."

"You know it."

She opened up her notebook and quickly flipped through it looking for a clean sheet of paper.

Kiba out of a sheer sense of momentary boredom watched the pages flip by. The usual, writing, but then a page filled of hearts caught his eye.

_Jackpot_

He quickly snatched it out of her hands.

_Oh no! _

"Oh ho ho ho ho, what is this?"

"K-Kiba!" She reached for the notebook, however the boy just turned the other way in his chair.

_Great, now everyone will find out._

Shikamaru looked over perturbed by the commotion.

"Don't worry Shikamaru! I'm just harassing her!"

Shikamaru just shook his head and went back to helping his tutor-ee.

Hinata quickly grabbed the notebook out of his hands in his momentary distraction. She tore a piece of paper out and shoved it in Kiba's general direction.

"H-here."

_Ah, guess she wasn't too amused._

"Thanks" he said while getting out a pencil.

Silence.

He was almost done with his summary when he glance up from his paper at her. Hinata, still a bit flustered, was staring at her lap wringing her fingers.

_God, apology time. I'm never good at this._

He grimaced

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

She rose her head to look at him.

His face was contorted with worry and looked apologetic.

Her expression softened at his sincerity.

"It's o-okay, I know you were just c-curious."

Kiba smiled a bit and went back to writing his last two sentences while she packed. He finished and shoved his paper into his mangled mess of a backpack.

"I'll see y-you next week then Kiba" she said getting out of her chair.

_Hopefully it will be more normal than today was..._

She was about to walk off, but Kiba had one last thing to say it seemed.

"W-wait Hinata. Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow me and are friend are going to a movie. Why don't you come with us?"

"Kiba that's nice-"

"Why thank you."

"...But I couldn't. I would feel like I was i-imposing..."

"Nonsense! Besides when you meet my friend, you won't feel that way. AT ALL."

_She thought for a moment, putting her hand to her chin. I barely know him. Isn't there a risk of this being some kind of trap? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Then again, you never know..._

"A-alright. I'll go."

He grinned ear to ear showing those sharp eye-teeth of his.

"7:30 at Cinema 9. Can't wait!"

He jumped up from out of his chair. Not bothering to push it in to Hinata's dismay. And proceeded to run off to who knows where.

"He's a hassle isn't he." a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Shikamaru looking at her, arms crossed, smirk on his face.

"H-he is.." she sighed.

_Now how am I going to convince father to let me go out with two guys to the movies._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sometimes when I read fics I hate it when the story has two characters who know each other, not know each other. However, having Kiba not knowing who Naruto is will work out. I promise!_  
_


End file.
